1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking mechanisms, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for securing conventional awnings, having a roller tube assembly, canopy, and supporting frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retractable awnings have become widely used in many recreational settings, from their use with recreational vehicles to their use with homes and patios, to create a relaxing shelter from the sun and rain. Retractable awnings are favored in these applications due to their ability to collapse into a tightly wound structure that is secured against the wall of the recreational vehicle or home. In this position, the awning neatly awaits its next intended use. However, wind is a common enemy to these awnings, especially when they are in collapsed, and seemingly safe, positions.
Wind that travels parallel to the awning structure is usually harmless, due to the shallow profile of the awning against a wall when it is in its collapsed position. However, gusts of wind that engage the awning in a perpendicular fashion exert potentially dangerous forces on the awning structure. In its collapsed position, the typical awning may be spaced away from the wall upon which it is secured a distance of three to four inches from the center of the roller tube. For an awning having a width of fifteen feet, an exposed surface of approximately five square feet is created. For an RV traveling at approximately 65 miles per hour, a 40-mile-per-hour gust of wind blowing perpendicular to the recreational vehicle will produce a vectored force equivalent to a 90-mile-per-hour gust of wind on the five square feet of exposed awning surface. Any slack in the rollup spring or play in the locking mechanism may cause a portion of the canopy to be exposed. The continued gusts of wind will cause the canopy to act like a sail and violently pull away from the wall it is secured to. Depending upon the road and weather conditions, and the speed in which the recreational vehicle is traveling, the flailing awning can cause a great amount of damage to the recreational vehicle and to vehicles traveling behind the recreational vehicle.
The awning locking mechanisms of the prior art typically employ a reversible ratchet, teeth and paul, and a rolling lobe, which depend on friction to secure the roller tube in place. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,472,007 and 4,819,706 both disclose awnings that employ cam systems as the primary securement means for the awning. However, such friction means will always succumb to a variable force, such as the winds that gust into the exposed awning surfaces.
Many people typically fabricate crude backup systems for their awning locking mechanisms by securing the awning arms together using bungee cords or Velcro strips. Many people may also tie the awning arms to the fixture where the awning attaches to the recreational vehicle at the awning rail. Such systems offer a degree of security, but none of them will keep the canopy from billowing outwardly like a sail if the roller tube lock fails.
Other systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,460, have been developed in order to prevent rotation of the roller tube while the awning is in its collapsed position. The ""460 patent teaches a hook mechanism, that is pivotably connected to the roller tube and a catch mechanism, which is secured to the wall of the recreational vehicle. Once the awning is in its collapsed position, the hook is rotated so that it engages the catch mechanism. However, such a latching device depends upon the strength of its connection at both the roller tube and the wall of the recreational vehicle. Accordingly, those two points of connection, along with the engagement structure, create three potential failure sources that weaken the potential integrity of the latching mechanism.
Accordingly, what is needed is a latching mechanism that is simple in construction and operation that reliably secures an awning in its collapsed position.
The awning lock mechanism of the present invention is provided to secure an awning, having a canopy, a roller tube, and at least one support member, in a travel or collapsed position. The awning travel lock is generally provided with an elongated lock housing that is operatively coupled to a support member using an elongated lock bracket. The bracket is preferably angled so that, when the awning is in its collapsed position, the lock housing is positioned beneath the roller tube, adjacent one end thereof.
An elongated locking pin is disposed within the lock housing so that the locking pin may be moved, coaxially with the lock housing, between a locked position and an unlocked position. In its unlocked position, the locking pin is preferably substantially disposed within the lock housing. In its locked position, the locking pin extends outwardly from within the lock housing so that it is at least partially received within an opening formed in the roller tube. With the locking pin disposed within the roller tube, the roller tube is prevented from rotating with respect to the support member, thus substantially preventing the unrolling of the awning and the billowing of the canopy.
The locking pin is provided with a handle member that is manually engageable from one end of the lock housing, allowing the user to selectively move the locking pin between its locked and unlocked positions.
It is therefore one of the principal objects of the present invention to provide an improved awning lock mechanism for securing an awning in its collapsed position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an awning lock mechanism that substantially prevents the rotation of the awning roller tube with respect to an awning support member when the lock mechanism is in its locked position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an awning lock mechanism that is simple in construction and operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an awning lock mechanism that works in conjunction with a locking mechanism of the awning""s original design to secure the awning in its collapsed position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an awning lock mechanism that is easily manually engageable between its locked and unlocked positions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an awning lock mechanism that can be used on virtually any design of conventional retractable awning.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.